


Our place

by xpcx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29021493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xpcx/pseuds/xpcx
Summary: Remus talks some sense into James which, surprisingly, worked.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 1





	Our place

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this after school so if it's shitty don't be surprised :)

''Oi, Evans, slow down!'' James huffed as he was running through the corridors after Lily. He wanted to tell her something, but he didn't really have a chance at finding her when she jumped into the nearest crowd of Gryffindors. He was exhausted anyways, as he just came back from the Quidditch match.

Why was he running after Lily anyways? You'd think that it was to shoot another cheesy pickup line, or to just pass by her while ruffling his hair or another typical James Potter thing. Well, if you did think that, good job, you were right. He _was_ going to do something like that, but Remus kicked some sense into him.

**About 5 - 10 minutes earlier**

''Another win for the BRAVE!'' James yelled victoriously. ''ANOTHER WIN FOR THE BRAVE!'' The Gryffindor part of the crowd shrieked, smiles embedded onto their faces.

James swiftly landed, his eyes scanning the students with red ties; trying to find the one that had a red head. He caught such a head, disappearing from the pitch, alongside with a few of her friends. James grinned as he was getting ready to sprint through the crowd, but he was stopped by a tall, scarred boy.

''Where, James? Where?'' Remus asked him as James was a dog who just saw the door open. James made a question mark face (the one where you take your head back a bit, skew your eyebrows and squint your eyes a bit), confused by Remus's sentence.

''You know where I'm going, Rem.'' James put on a weak smile, but Remus was too tired that day and he really wasn't in a mood to watch his best friend getting rejected. The worst part was that James would lose motivation for about an hour and in that hour, he'd ask the Marauders all sort of questions about the meaning of life, about romance and other things that are emotionally draining. Remus had it worse than Peter and Sirius though, as he was the only one in the group who was taking Muggle Studies, James would bug him with questions that Sirius calls 'Romance Muggle style'.

The questions included what are some popular romantic traditions, what usually attracts Muggles and similar stuff. This would kill Remus from the inside, because James was always asking such absurd questions. They were so absurd that I won't even list them. 

''James. Please.'' Remus was too tired to even speak. Probably because of the upcoming full moon, I don't know, Remus can be unpredictable. ''She obviously doesn't like you. And do you know why?''

James knew that Remus wasn't in a mood, but a little joke couldn't hurt anyone. He whispered, a smug grin on his face, ''Because she's jealous of me?'' Remus swung his Potions textbook he had in hand into James' shoulder. 

''YEOW'' James grunted, rubbing his left shoulder. That's gonna leave a bruise. He frowned at Remus, waiting for the smartass to tell him why he doesn't give Lily butterflies.

''She doesn't want to date someone too rough. Ambition is nice, setting your goals is nice and I know she respects that, but you went over the line; so she backed off. Calm down, James.'' Remus didn't smile, he didn't pat his back and he didn't nudge him. He just left his side, disappearing into the crowd.

_Calm down, James._

James's frown deepened, because he knows Remus doesn't hang out with Lily and he can't possibly know what does she think of him. He went through the crowd, his eyes once more looking for a red headed girl. It didn't take long to find her. 

''Oi, Evans, slow down!'' James huffed as he was running through the corridors after Lily. He wanted to tell her something, but he didn't really have a chance at finding her when she jumped into the nearest crowd of Gryffindors. He was exhausted anyways, as he just came back from the Quidditch match.

_Calm down, James._

''Fuck **off** , Remus.'' He gritted through his teeth, turning around to leave the castle. He scootered over to the nearest bench outside. It was his favourite spot to relax. To be honest, he hasn't told anyone about this place; mostly because this was the place he'd run to when a quarrel happened in his friend group. He was pretty sensitive back then and this place was perfect to let his tears out.

He clutched his knees to his chin, hugging them with his arms. His breathing was rapid as his thoughts raced around.

_Calm down, James._

_…_ _too rough._

_…_ _you went over the line..._

_Calm down, James._

**_Calm down, James._ **

He didn't realize that his thoughts were out. He was clutching his knees harder as he was mumbling, ''Calm down, James. Calm down.'' His eyes got watery as he isn't used to such a strict and stern voice. Dammit, McGonagall's stiffest voice was softer than this. He blocked out everything; his vision went pitch black as he closed his eyes, his hearing was muffled as he was weeping into his knees. He didn't even know **why** it hit him so hard.

Maybe it was the thought of not being wanted, even after all those tries.

Maybe it was the thought of his best friend getting bored of his annoying attitude.

Maybe, no, **_definitely_** , something wasn't right.

'' _Jahrhmhehs?''_

_''Hhgdheey!''_

''JAMES!''

He struck his head up, only now hearing a voice. It was still a bit muffled and his vision was like a static TV.

''Are you alright?'' He recognized it was a female voice, but he didn't care about that because a thought alerted him.

''THIS IS MY PLACE.'' He yelled, wiping off his tears and looking away. ''LEAVE ME ALONE!''

''This is my place, too.'' James frowned, finally turning to see who the fuck is in the mood to mes-

''L-Lily?''

She sat beside him, her gaze focused on his shoes. She didn't know what to say, for the first time, Lily Evans couldn't spit out a single word. She plucked up the courage to look at James, the bastard boy who actually (believe it or not) had a fragile side.

James wasn't thinking straight. His heart was still kicking his ribs and his thoughts were muddled. He was never as impulsive, but he didn't regret it.

He leaned in.

The kiss was blank at first, for Lily was too surprised to answer to his call. It didn't take her long to wrap her hands around his neck. She could feel James's heartbeat, which raced even faster than before. James stopped kissing her, just to whisper an agreement.

''So, it's _**our**_ place, then.'' He smiled as he kissed her again, pulling her closer to him.


End file.
